


Things Nobody Ever Told Sebastian Monroe

by bones_2_be



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bones_2_be/pseuds/bones_2_be
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very general second-person view of Bass' life after the blackout</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Nobody Ever Told Sebastian Monroe

You will follow the man who is your only family away from the only security you have left. 

You will recoil in horror the first time he kills someone. And the second. And the third. At some point down the line, you will simply stop reacting. 

You will fall in love with him. And he will say he loves you, and then the nights get so much less lonely. The only security that exists in this new world is his presence beside you. 

You will shape a new world together, and you may despise the things he does, but you will understand. You may judge, but you will never fight him. You know what is necessary. 

You will wake up one morning and he will be gone. You will send out countless search parties, question everyone. He will not come back.

You will shatter slowly, the enormity of his loss building in your soul until you can barely breathe at night. In the day, you become him, the overwhelming entity that created your world. You will continue fighting, continue the dream you shared. 

You will live every day hoping that your actions will be enough to bring him home. 

You will see him again, and he will be changed. You will not know him anymore, and he will treat you as a stranger. 

You will die alone, your blood freezing on the snow outside Philadelphia.


End file.
